random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Video Game Related Catastrophes
UMG I lost OOT3D at a soccer field along with Pilotwings Resort and Steel Diver. My The Simpsons Game on my Xbox (omg umg has an xbox screw him) restarted for some odd reason after I came home after the beach. And I was far. Derp. (Probably because of the apparent earthquake we had) Tornadospeed My Wii remote ran out of batteries when I was in Room 67 in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials, and I was out of fresh ones. Nintendoofah64 The power went out once while I was playing Mario Kart Double Dash. Moon snail those freaking blue shells. Phantom My life Mochlum *Trying to play Skyward Sword's first temple in a room with two jail bars that I thought I had to swiftly manevour the beedle through, except it was impossible, then after an hour, I gave up and searched a walkthrough, and all I had to do was simply swing my sword at the bars. *I played Madagasgar Kartz. *The 812978032 hours it took me to finish the Water Temple. Theweb0123 I was playing Wii Sports at my friend's house. I swung too hard and hit him in the face, and knocked him out cold. I also once shattered a table when I slipped playing Star Fox 64 3D. A month or so ago, I left my 3DS on top of a dresser. It slipped and now there's this huge black gash across the screen where the 3D is supposed to be. AwesomeCartoonFan01 My brother's old Wii couldn't work after a thuderstorm, so we got him a new one. Also my brother pretty much destroyed my old 3DS after failing some world on SMB3D. Also, my brother saved over my first saved slot on SSBB, which was at 70-80% at the time. Dimentio8 I was playing Super Paper Mario, when I was stuck at Francis' Castle. I think the game glitched or something. NC i was playing MvM on TF2 until it started becoming a laggy b*tch to me so i had to quit the game and go back to see that the server was full MissingNo I played Sonic 06 NyanGir Not much, really. I'll have something soon. JellyfishJam38 I was playing Pokemon: Diamond with a level 50 or so Infernape, and I went into Wayward Cave because, you know, I wanted to explore. So, anyway, I was trudging slowly through the vast expanses of the cave, and THAT was when I encountered a partner. We walked around the cave, fighting an endless wave of Bronzors, and then I realized that we were lost. I had some Escape Ropes handy, so I used one, but '''it turns out you can't escape with a companion! GRRRRRR... '''So, after several weeks of trying to escape, I found some sort of hack to get myself through all the walls. Still, I found no possible way to exit the Wayward Cave. This happened in around 2009, and I've tried a few times afterwards. So here I am, in 2013, still stuck in the Wayward Cave. I blame my companion. Category:Video Games Category:Sadness Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pages made by UltimateMegaGeo Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Mario Category:Pokemon